1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games that embody a theme suggested by other media or events.
2. Background Art
Board games, particularly those based on various themes suggested by real life events or occurrences, or by other games, have long been popular. For example, prior art patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclose board games embodying the themes of: a beauty contest, U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,686; investment, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,379; invention, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,792; golf, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,249; magic acts, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,251; fast food franchises, U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,499; and the legendary creature "BIG FOOT", U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,246. Recently, video games, both the types playable in arcades and by means of adapters on home television sets, have become popular pastimes. Such video games have also provided themes for board games. There are currently board games based on the Bally/Midway "PAC-MAN", Nintendo "DONKEY KONG" and Sega "FROGGER" video games which are disclosed respectively in copending applications Ser. No. 339,850 filed Jan. 18, 1982, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,421; Ser. No. 424,354 filed Sept. 27, 1982, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,747; and Ser. No. 426,368 filed Sept. 29, 1982 now abandoned, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. There remains, however, a need for additional portable board games that provide entertaining, challenging and competitive play of a game employing a theme suggested by popular video games.